Take a bow
by hotbabygurl101t
Summary: But you put on quite a show You really had me going But now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now Go on and take a bow. my first song fic, second fanfic R


i do not own the clique and this is my second fanfic so go easy on me plzz. R&R

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show

How bout a round of applause

How bout a round of applause  
standing ovation  
ooooooooh yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah.  
You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please just cut it out

She looked out the window and watched him as he cried and pleaded disgustingly for forgiveness but she just shut the window and closed the blinds

Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

She walked down the hallway confidence exuding in her every step with whispersflying everywhere like birds that are trapped**(couldn't think of anything else lol) **while getting her books she hears her name being screamed and getting closer and closer till before her stood him. "iam really sorry please forgive me" he gave her that look she could never resist she smiled then laughed in his face and walked away saying "wow you really did have me going" she sighed.

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please-(spoken) what else is on

She took everything he ever gave her and threw it down at him and he said girl you know I love you you're the only one for me with out you I would die."she laughed in her head she felt like she was experiencing déjà vu. "I guess you should get ready to die then" she said "I suggest you leave" he just stood there. Just despite him she went down stairs and turned on the sprinklers then looked at a now soaked boy with wet belongings.

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not

You really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

She sat in her room remembering whats she saw.

_Flashback  
_I decided to go take a walk to starbucks but I decided to stop by his house since he cancelled our date cause he wasent feeling well or as he said. She knocked on the door no one anwsered but the light was on so she slowly walked in and she noises from the basement so she went to see what was going on but it was not what she expected. She saw her boyfriend making out with who she thought was her friend. She just stood there speechless till they pulled away and then that's when he saw her. Her face by then was already hot and red with tears streaming from it. He pushed her away and stood up coming closer too her "its not what you think" he said but she knew what she saw. She backed up then turned around and ran out the house to who knows but she sure did run fast.

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
lets here your speech now

How about a round of applause (laugh)  
A standing ovation

She felt like that went on forever and ever eventually he stoped he knew he was wrong. The curtian closed.

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

* * *

ha ha i bet you will never find out who if you have ideas review and near the end i ran out of words so whatever!! lol R&R


End file.
